mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes: The New Deal
Hello and Welcome to the third Shattered Stars and Stripes Game, Shattered Stars and Stripes: The New Deal, the Sequel to Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised. This map game will detail the chaos caused in the former US when the nation falls apart. Each state looks to establish themselves as a new nation, yet not every state will be sucssesful. It is up to you to decide who will rise and who will fall... Rules Game Rules *Remember the time period. Race, Class, Polictics, are all different than the modern day *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have Fun *Be Plausible and Logical *Algorithms can only be overturned by a non-participant mods *During your turn you may do 2 of the following: *#Expand Military *#Expand Economy *#Expand infrastrucutre *#Wage or Continue a war *#*NPC's who are not at war get 2 points in either Infra, Military, or Economy. (Will be specified in the mod events and decided with an RNG) *Disregarding an Algorithm will result in a ban *If a nation rejects your offer of Union, you need to wait 10 turns before attempting to peacefully absorb that state *'This is a map game about a chaotic America, abuse of peaceful expansion will result in a punishment.' *In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peace treaty is signed, the game ends *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones in 2000 *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without infroming a mod are removed. *'Alliances will be monitered closely. If an alliance is regared as excessive, meta, asb, etc, it will be retconed.' Map Rules *Do not edit the map unless you are a map maker *Players may change colors provided the mapmakers approve *Like last game, vassals will be a different shade of your main color. Mod Rules *Mods will be selected based on experience level and past preformences in the franchise *Mods may be impeached by a vote of the players *Mod who are inactive for 10 turns lose their powers *Only neutral mods can mod requests. *#Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. *Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. *#Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. *Mods may make events that either help or hurt a nation. They can not make positive events for their own nation under normal circumstances. *#Mods (and only mods) can grant "Popular revolt" or "Major enemy" bonus. These both give a substantial boost in the algorithm. *Mods can be removed by the head mod or a vote of players **Should the head mod remove a mod that the players belive didn't deserve it, a vote may overturn it. *Mods who are being impeached do not get a vote Map Mods #Edgeofnight (Head Mod) #Upvoteanthology (Mod) The Beyond The Beyond is the place where banned players dwell for the rest of eternity. Nations Players who claimed a nation, remove the reserve mark and sign up. Northeast *'Allied States of America (New York): ' *'Massachussets:' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Rhode Island: Mscoree (talk) *Conneticut *New Hampshire *Vermont: *Maine: - Supergamer1' Mid-Atlantic *'Pennsylvania:' [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 01:58, April 10, 2015 (UTC) *Maryland: Great showing. B23 (talk) *Deleware: *DC: Near South *Virginia: Vatonica *Carolinian Republic (North Carolina): Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) *Tennesse: *West Virgina: *Kentucky: Deep South *Florida: Revolution 9 *Georgia: QC *Alabama: Daeseunglim (talk) *Mississippi: Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:06, April 19, 2015 (UTC) *Confederation of the West Mississippi: Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) 21:22, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Great Lakes *'Michigan: Spartian300 *'''Ohio: *'Illinois:' *Indiana: -Seiga *Wisconsin: Midwest *Minnesota: *Kansas: *Montana: *North Dakota: *South Dakota: *Iowa:Shikata ga nai! *Oklahoma: *Nebraska: *Idaho: *Missouri: South West *'Union of the South' (Texas): *Colorado: *Utah: Reserved West Coast *'California: ' *Oregon: *Washington: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:51, April 18, 2015 (UTC) *Nevada: *Great Alaskan Republic: Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] *Hawaii: Backstory 1909-1911 Taft is killed by a heart attack (because he was fat lol), with Sherman taking the Presidency, he bumbles around trying to continue Taft's projects. Seeing the failures of the Republicans, many Americans begin to align with the Socialist and Democrat Parties, before the Return of Theodore Roosevelt. Roosevelt, upon return, openly attacks the Sherman administration before announcing his plans to run under the banner of the Progressive Party. Sherman, a weaker leader than Taft, can not gather the same support Taft did IOTL, and many Republicans begin to support Roosevelt over Sherman 1912-1916 Roosevelt wins election for a third term, despite an assassination attempt. The Socialists fared far better than OTL, being able to win the vote in Nebraska. Roosevelt re-adopts his "Gun Barrel Diplomacy", and continues to advance the nations industry and military. Meanwhile, in Europe, hostilities continue to rise as wars rage on in the Baltic. In 1914, The Heir to the Austrian throne is killed, leading Austria to declare war on Serbia. Various factors lead to the Great War, with every Major European power involved. While Roosevelt does not get directly involved, he does establish trade deals with the warring powers, increasing his popularity as demand for American Agriculture and Industrial goods grow. As a result, Roosevelt Sweeps the 1916 election, with both the Socialists and the Republicans failing to secure one between the two. After this election, the Republican party is mostly absorbed by the Progressive Party. 1917-1919 The Central Powers, looking for an edge over the Allied Forces, issue the Zimmerman Telegraph to Mexico. When the Telegraph is intercepted by Allied Intelligence, Roosevelt is furious, and declares Germany to be in violation of the Roosevelt Corollary and the Monroe Doctrine. American Troops are ordered to pour troops into Mexico,and the US enters the war on the side of the Allied Powers. Within 6 months, American forces capture Mexico City, and Mexico is placed under occupation by the US. Meanwhile in Europe, increased American aid leads to the end of the war and the signing of the Treaty of Versailles. The US keeps Mexico in a political limbo, a state between annexation and occupation. Despite the war, Roosevelt's popularity remained high, and he would be the front runner of the 1920 election. 1920-1924 Despite the fact that Roosevelt did not contract several diseases in the Amazons (like in OTL), Roosevelt was growing old and tired. Roosevelt won re-election again in 1920, and continued to oversee Economic prosperity and growth in the US. Many radical groups, including the Socialist Party, saw Roosevelt's fourth term as tyrannical, and lobbied for his removal from office. Meanwhile, rumors of a planned revolution in Mexico surfaced. Roosevelt also begins to lose popularity in the Midwest, as the Agricultural sector begins to break down with the end of the war. 1924-1928 Roosevelt begins to show more signs of old age, though once 'again' wins the presidency. This proves to be the final straw for many radical Americans, who begin to riot against Roosevelt. Meanwhile the agricultural sector completely breaks down, with many farmers beginning to support radical parties such as the socialist party. Many of the Riots across the US are put down, and the tensions fail to reach the industrial centers. Meanwhile the Occupation of Mexico continues. Towards the end of his 5th Term, Roosevelt dies of old age, and Herbert Hoover takes the Presidency. 1929-1930 The stock market crashes in late 1929, with many blaming Hoover for the crash. The crash destabilizes the American, and quickly the Global economy. This further destabilizes the US, with radical groups growing faster than ever seen before. Communists, Socialists and Fascists see themselves make rapid gains in American politics. With the stability of the US rapidly failing, the Military occupation of Mexico collapses, with many American solider deserting. 1931 Mexico falls into full scale civil war, as no clear government exists following the collapse of the American Military occupation. Herbert Hoover is Assassinated. The Vice President takes office. The damage is done however. Adding the Assassination of the President to the Great Depression proved too much for many to handle. the First wave of states secede from the Union, and the government is too weak to stop them. The First wave includes: Illinois, Delaware, South Carolina, New York, and California 1932 Over the course of the year, more and more states leave the collapsing Union. In December, the US officially dissolves, with the last 5 states leaving the Union. (Texas, Georgia, Pennsylvania, Nevada, and Maryland). The Game 1933 '''Note to players who have changed their nation/signed up at the last minute: The Map was Finished Last night, meaning that you will NOT be added until the second map in 1935.' The Game Begins now. Duststorms in the pickup in the midwest, becoming more numerous than before. The longterm effects of these storms remain unclear. The storms devestate farmland in the midwest. Hilter takes power in Germany. All political figures who have not done so already have returned to their home states or died in the violence. Infra turn for NPCs Note to all returning players (Spar): Someone's actions/performence in the previous games is not a reason to build an alliance against them. *'Indiana:' Indiana builds up its military. Paul V. McNutt is elected as President while M. Clifford Townsend is elected as Prime Minister. The country begins to follow a policy of neutrality. *'Michigan '''declares independence as a federal republic. However, a group known as the United Fascists of Michigan, or UFM, stages a coup, putting Lewis Schoolcraft in power. He begins removing all political opposition. However, a new Federal Michigan Republic establishes itself in Flint, lead by Austin Hall, and begins leading a rebellion against the UFM, with the goal of crushing them, and retaking Lansing. The area east of Flint is under the control of Federal Michigan, while the Upper Peninsula is a hotbed of guerilla warfare. Civil war has begun in Michigan. The Federal Army takes Detroit, and is able to push on Jackson, taking it, and opening up the flank of the UFM. Troops and tanks from the Bay City area mount an offensive on Mt. Pleasent, creating a bulge around Lansing. A three pronged assault capture the city after a month of heavy fighting, and the UFM is disbanded, ending the civil war after a mere three months. However, the Upper Peninsula attempts to declare independence, but it is put down. Austin Hall is the new President of the Federal Republic of Michigan, and begins rebuilding from the civil war. The Army stands at about 10,000 men, with numerous tanker crews, and aircraft pilots. Production begins a a new wave of tanks, while the navy sees some improvement, with gunboats being constructed to patrol the waters. An alliance is requested with Illinois and Ohio, as Michigan is (secretly) fearful of what conflict between the two may bring. **'No making alliances between the three largest nations in a region without reason. A Non Agression pact is fine, or an alliance with one or the other. But not both. Also keep production levels low for now. Everyone is still in the Great Depression, especcially since you just fought 2 wars in your home nation, you aren't going to be able to produce everything. Also these civil wars do hurt you still.' **'Well the Superior one less so, and I am just trying to ensure neutrility.' **'Spar that is not an excuse. Neutrality =/= alliance''' *'Illinois:' following the collapse of the U.S. government, Illonois sets up both local and state wide elections. The current system in use is comparable to the system of the former US, but with additions that will allow it to function better on a smaller scale. The illonois state Milita(ISM) is formed, and currently stands at 40,000 total men, but with only 15,000 on active duty. Plans to increase this number begin, and it is expected the army will gain 10,000 more men by next year. *'Texas Republic': Following our secession as the last state to leave the union, we declare ourselves a democatic republic. Miriam A. Ferguson is elected as our first President, while Dan Moody becomes Prime Minister. We begin to build up our military against the growing Mexican menace to the south. It currently stands at 35,000 men. We attempt to begin negotiations with Oklahoma to create a peaceful "Union of the South". Ferguson begins her "Golden Deal", promising an economic end to the Dust Bowl by providing people with crops grown by the rivers. Many people immediately volunteer to become farmers at these new creek towns, and become known as the "Desert Gardeners". **'MOD RESPONSE (RNG USED, 3, rejected): Oklahoma rejects' *'North Carolina: '''Governor John C. B. Ehringhaus is elected and replaces the former Governor Oliver Max Gardner. The Governor also proposes a peaceful union between the two former states to South Carolina. A non-aggresion pact is also sent to Virginia. Work is done on the economy and much is done to try and reduce the effects of the Great Depression. The North Carolinian Army is formed, with a current total of 10,000 troops. **MOD RESPONSE (RNG USED,6, accepted): South Carolina accepts. **'Virginia''' agrees to an NAP, and proposes a trade agreement. **'North Carolina: '''The offer of a trade agreement is accepted. *'Commonwealth of Virginia: Virginia drafts a constitution, which is approved one month later. The constitution '''enables segregation, but not slavery. Richmond remains the capital of the Commonwealth. It is decided that the commonwealth will be divided into several dirstricts, similar to US states, beginning with 13 districts drawn based on old county lines, with the city of Richmond counting as the federal property. Each district was named after a famous Virginians, being Washington, Madison, Monroe, Jefferson, Lee, etc. The government was a revised version of the United States system. Each district would have three senators, with one vote each. Richmond would have one senator, who would only vote in case of ties (if even number of districts or abstaining). There would also be the House of Delegates, with each delegate representing a specific district, and the number of delegates per district determined by the population of that district. There was next a President, elected by direct election of the people. The President had veto power on each bill, unless the house and senate could each override with 60% in favor. There was also the Surpreme Court, acting the same way as in the USA. In the first Presidential election, the quickly formed Democratic, Republican, Progressive, Labor, Conservative, Communist, and Fascist parties were pitted against each other. As expected, Democratic candidate Claude A. Swanson becomes the first president of Virginia, with S. Otis Bland becoming the Vice President. The second place party, surprisingly, was not the Democratic Party (who had Menalcus Langford as their Presidential nominee), but the labor party, led by John L. Lewis, came in second. The Commonwelth is unstable, and there are a lot of political parties in the government, including some which call for a totalitarian ruler. President Swanson develops the new independent economy, and establishes trade with foreign countries as well as some other newly independent states on the Atlantic. Our main economic exports are coal, gold, milk, corn, and meat. President Swanson also forms the Virginia National Military, with the main branches being the Army, Navy, and Air Force. Virginia clams many US vessels which were stationed in Virginia. The military is improved. The military currently stands at 12,000 men, but we have better equipment than a lot of states due to our military bases. Arlington National Cemetary becomes a major topic of debate in the country. *'The Federal Republic of Michigan would like a trade agreement.' *'Virginia '''accepts. *'Californian Federation: Military and economy. The former governor of California, James Rolph, becomes president. The government is led by the CPC(Conservative Party of California). Every month, a National Meeting is held between the political parties(full list will be on the page). Immediately, Rolph begins work on stabilizing California, and offers a peaceful union to Arizona. Los Angeles is declared capital of the Federation. Rolph installs a military law, stating that every man or woman of age 20 or older must engage in military training every 6 months, to ensure the country has a defense when it is needed. The Minister of Defense, Jose-Rico Jones, proposes the construction of 3 forts along the borders of the Federation. This is passed and the construction of these forts begins. Trade is offered to Oregon, Texas and Washington. The independence of Texas, Michigan, Virginia and New York is recognized by James Rolph, who states that they do not differ from the Federation in their goals. We watch the Dust Bowl with caution, unsure what will develop in the Midwest. **'''The Federal Republic of Michigan would like some aid in rebuilding from the civil war against the UFM, along with the possibility of a trade agreement. **'Californian Dip: '''While we want to aid another state in need of help, we currently are not yet in shape to do so. We must stabilize first, but once we can, we will aid you. **'You have the thanks of the Federal Republic of Michigan.' *'Provisional Georgia: Provisional Georgia is reformed into the Independent State of Georgia, with President Richard Russell, Jr. still president. The Georgia Party is formed, as well as the Conservative Party. Meanwhile we try to improve our tier. In order to make our economy well, we farm and mass-produce Brunswick stew, fried chicken, cornbread, pecans, peaches, peanuts and grits, however the Great Depression is still raging, therefor production rates are not well. Meanwhile President Richard Russell, Jr. creates the Independent Georgia Defense Forces (IGDF), in which he creates four branches, the Independent Georgia Ground Army (IGGA), the Independent Georgia Navy (IGN), the Independent Georgia Air Force (IGAF), and the Independent Gerogia Marine Corps (IGMC). the IGDF begins getting many recruits, mainly in the IGGA and IGAF. We seek closer relations with our neighbours. The KKK gains popularity. *'''Ohio Federation declares independence as a federal republic. Surrounded by chaos in Michigan and nations the same size as Ohio; we declare our goal to unify the Union through all means possible. We change our flag to have all grey stars and stripes, representing the fragmentation of the Republic. While the rest of the former states in disagreement, Ohio slowly improves the economy and begin to form a national military based off the former Ohio National Guard and Militias. Hoping to restore the union, we offer Indiana an offer: Join the Federation or be invaded. We also offer New York an alliance, secretly plotting to divide Pennsylvania. ' **'Indiana Diplomacy: Indiana declines at the moment, however, is willing to negotiate any other way to prevent a war, and even offers an alliance and if accepted, they will help Ohio in every of their wars. **'The Federal Republic of Michigan '''will stand by Indiana in the event of war. 5,000 troops are deployed at the border, and several of the veterans from the civil war are called up, bring the military to 15,000. **'Illinois''' declares that they will side with Ohio, in any conflict agenst Michigan, citing the instability of their government **'Michigan '''has a relatively stable government now that the civil war is over. It should be noted that Ohio is trying to take the newly won independence of the American Nations. **'We accept the offer for an Indianan alliance. ' *'Washington: Washington state becomes a sovereign state following the collapse of the Union, under the Republic of Washington, during which governor Clarence D. Martin is elected President of the Republic of Washington, and with Victor A. Meyers is elected Vice President of the Republic as well. His first act as President of the Republic is to establish the Washington Armed Forces, composed of the Washington Army, the Washington Coast Guard and the Washington Navy (due to the nation's lack of major industrial capability during this period, there is no formal Air Force, or Marine Corps yet). Meanwhile, the Constitution of the Republic begins to allow for a maximum of 3 terms for the President, lasting each 5 years maximum, and allows for the formation of a new Congress in Washington. In economic news, the nation, already hit hard by the Great Depression, has an even worse situation due to the collapse of the US, which allows for the rise of the Socialist Party, promising to fix the economic situation. As a result, the Socialist Party begins to plan a military coup in secrety in order to dispose of President Martin. With this worsening situation in mind, President Martin begins to enact several economic acts which involve the enactment of several major projects to establish a national industry and reduction in excess spending. Unfortunately, without the US government to support with the "New Deal" act on OTL, progress on these projects effectively slow down, and thus do not bring enough jobs as they were supposed to in OTL. This as a result causes support to rise for the Socialists. Meanwhile, an extremist variant of the Socialists, dubbed the Washington People's Front (WPF) begins to form itself as a terrorist organization and launches many attacks against government buildings. The government as a result, is forced to retaliate against the WPF, and many key important facilities are placed on guard. In foreign policy news, the Republic of Washington plans to formally establish diplomatic relations with its neighbors, and thus requests to the governments Oregon, Idaho, California and Nevada to construct embassies in the region. *'New York: '''The new nation improves its Military. Following the collapse of the former US, the nation of New York seeks to establish relations with '''Ohio '''and '''Massachussets. The Nation seeks to check Pennslyvania, seeing them as the biggest threat. '''Factories are repurposed to produce weapons, ammo, tanks, and other weapons for war. The New Government is set to hold elections next year, after which a consitituion will be drafted and the nation offically established. For the time being, the nation is ran by the Govener. **'Michigan would like New York to reconsider it's policy with Ohio, citing their aggression towards Indiana. **'Ohio accepts to begin friendly relations with New York, hoping to establish an alliance in the following. ' 1934 Pennsylvania is hit by socialist revolts. Philadelphia is hit the hardest (-10 in the algo for all expansion into Pennsylvania). Alaska experiences hostility with the USSR. Dust Storms continue in Midwest States. More and more people flee the region, and the dust reaches as far as DC. (Nations in the Dustbowl will begin to drop in Tier). Econ turn for NPCs. *'Texas Republic': We attempt to put the refugees coming from other states into our military, and manage to bring it up from 35,000 to 40,000 by the end of the year. We ask New Mexico to help us create our "Union of the South" by unifying with us. President Ferguson puts people to work on the river towns, and tries to make deals with Virginia and California for trade, to help us get out of the Depression. **'New Mexico Accepts.' *'Illonois Republic:' we officially rename our country the Illonois Republic. Our first elections take place, with Wiliam Busing winning the election by a considerable margin. He supports the military heavily, and grants it a much larger budget. The military is also expanded by several thousand men. With tensions with Michagan Incraeseing, we begin to shift more of our troops onto active duty. Busing sends a Union offer to Wisconson, saying a ip Union will beifit both our nations. **RNG RESULT:7. Wisconsin rejects. *In Iowa, control of the government is immediately seized by the Socialist Party, as thousands of enraged farmers force the resignation of the governor from before the collapse of the U.S. He is replaced by radical Socialist Norman Thomas. The People's Republic of Iowa is proclaimed, and massive wealth redistribution efforts begins to deflect the effects of the dust storms on farmers. Recruitment for a new People's Revolutionary Army begins, seeking to crate a force of 25,000, which is easily achieved. Weapons are seized from army bases in the region to supply the new force. The new government offers union to South Dakota and Nebraska, saying that midwestern states must work together to deflect the dust bowl. Socialists in both states agitate massively in favour. **(RNG USED, RESULT 2) South Dakota Accepts **'(RNG USED, RESULT:5):Nebraska Rejects.' **'Iowa requests alliances with Wisconsin and Minnesota.' **'RNG USED FOR THE FOLLOWING:' **'Wisconsin rejects (9)' **'Minnesota rejects (5)' *'Rhode Island:' Following the collapse of the United States, and Rhode Island’s independence from the union, an interim government is established. In late 1933 Theodore F. Green steps down as governor under pressure from lawlessness and a poor economy. A coup by the conservative republicans under Norman S. Case, acting as head of the national guard in Rhode Island, is launched that topples the government without major bloodshed. A constitutional monarchy is declared with Case being declared Norman I. Despite protests the national guard is used to keep the nation in line, leading to a smooth transition. Norman restructures the Rhode Island government, expanding the Rhode Island General Assembly, and establishing the Lieutenant Governor as an elected position as head of the assembly. Felix Hebert is appointed the first Lieutenant Governor. The Rhode Island Armed Forces is also created, from Republican elements of the former United States military and the Rhode Island National Guard. The 1st Military Police Brigade is created, exercising command and control over the a Military Police Battalion, and its three separate Military Police companies. In addition, the Brigade is attached to a Medium Truck Company. 1,000 hand picked men from the original Republican forces under the command of Case are formed into the Island Guard, a force directly under the king’s command for the purpose of defending the government and the capital. Conscription is passed in order to create a reserve force capable of defending the nation if needed. In total an estimated 260,000 men and women are believed to be capable of military service, and training begins of several thousand as part of a national guard force. Realizing that the nation is largely incapable of raising such a force, without the necessary infrastructure and training, work begins to improve the nation’s defenses. A defensive plan is created that will involve concrete restructuring of major cities, particularly around Providence, equip with artillery encampments and other equipment. A defensive structure known as Fort St. Joseph is planned and begins construction, north of Pawtucket, intended to defend the nation the nation from invasion from the north. A second installation, known as Fort Norman is planned in the south near Exeter. Both installations are expected to be completed in the next few years, and will become headquarters for Rhode Island land forces. The nation’s strongest military asset, its navy and naval infrastructure, is also reorganized. Former US navy and coast guard elements are gathered at Naval Station Newport, consisting of a number of destroyers, cruisers, and support ships. Ernest King is appointed head of all naval forces. The majority of these ships are decommissioned or deactivated, and King commissions construction of a new and expanded shipyard in Newport, capable of facilitating, constructing, and repairing larger ships. Despite this buildup of military capabilities for the nation’s defense, Norman I declares the nation’s intentions of being a non militaristic or expansionist state. An alliance is requested of the nation of Massachusetts. We also offer Massachusetts, in return for funding to help us complete our naval infrastructure expansion projects, the use of our shipyard and docks for the construction of their own ships. Norman I attempts to mirror the nation of European city states such as Monaco, in an effort to repair the nation’s growing economy. Banking institutions in Providence are expanded, attracting business from neighboring nations as a major banking center. The government also supports the creation of a gambling industry, with the creation of casinos in the capital city. *'Ohio Federation' declares independence as a federal republic. Surrounded by chaos in Michigan and nations the same size as Ohio; we declare our goal to unify the Union through all means possible. We change our flag to have all grey stars and stripes, representing the fragmentation of the Republic. While the rest of the former states in disagreement, Ohio slowly improves the economy and begin to form a national military based off the former Ohio National Guard and Militias. As our military grows as well as our economy, we station staggering amounts of troops on the border with Michigan in the case of invasion. **'Iowa' requests a mutual defence agreement with Ohio, with Michigan a mutual threat. **'The Republic of Illonois' asks for an alliance with Ohio, pointing out Michagan as a mutual threat. **'Ohio' accepts the request for an alliance, in addition to the mutual defence agreement with iowa. *'Indiana:' Indiana continues to builds up its military. More roads are also built. Plans for a better highway system begins to be planned. *'Washington: '''President Martin continues his economic policies, while simultaneously attempting to prevent any more WPF terrorist attacks. The projects under his administration continue, and begin to slowly recover the economy of Washington state, although this is barely noticeable, hence the reason why the Socialists continue to gain popular support. This year, the WPF decides to start a hostage situation in Seattle, in which Vice President Meyers is one of the hostages. While police units and military forces are able to secure the situation, the terrorists escape, and flee to Tacoma, where low-level fighting is already occuring in the region. Meanwhile, on July 19, 1934, a major coup explodes by a group of Socialist extremists, aided by the Washington Army, during which they are able to take control of Olympia, although President Martin flees to California. This day eventually becomes known as the Washington Revolution, which formally establishes the People's Republic of Washington, the 2nd Socialist nation in North America, behind Iowa. The WPF is eventually integrated into the Washington People's Army, adding the troop numbers to 19,120 to 20,000. The nation, as a result, decides to expand the projects previously in place by the Republic, but taking a more militant stance on the situation, as military factories begin opening across the nation. In foreign policy news, the People's Republic of Washington begins to provide funding to several major Socialist groups on Oregon in complete secrecy, and decides to even send some former WPF members to assist spreading Socialist values into the region. However, this is given a very low priority until the nation's economy rebuilds from the chaos of the Depression. '''Due to the current situation with California, and with their invasion of Oregon in progress, we begin building up our military on the other side of the Oregon-Washington border, and decide to rush factory construction in order to produce tanks, planes and other equipment. We decide to attempt to push for a ceasefire between the Socialist Militias and the Government of Oregon, as our government decides to enter the war on the side of Oregon, in order to prevent an expansionist nation from threatening both of our respective borders. ' **'Iowa' requests an alliance with Washington. **'Californian Dip: '''We warn Washington that any expansion of their left-winged extremism will be faced with full on Californian resistance. We do not desire war, but will fight you if neccessary. **'Washington Diplomacy:' We hereby accept the offer of the Iowan government, hoping that it will be useful in ensuring the equality of the masses. As for California, we wish to know what they are talking about, as we have no desire to expand the nation in terms of territorial gain or military expansion, only economic expansion. *'Federal Republic of Michigan: We demobilize some of the military, and instead begin focusing on the economy, hoping to recover from the depression. A non aggression pact is request with New York, and we ask Wisconsin to form a Federal States of America with us. (Mod response) Concerned by the rise of socialism in Iowa, Washington and to a lesser extent in Pennsylvania, we secretly propose a alliance with Illinois.' **'MOD RESPONSE: Wisconsin, having just rejected a similar offer, rejects this one as well.' **'the Republic of Illonois''' rejects michagans offer, stating that an alliance would be too cumbersome, and that tensions between the two nations are already too high. *'Californian Federation: '''Military and economy. The former governor of California, James Rolph, becomes president. The government is led by the CPC(Conservative Party of California). Every month, a National Meeting is held between the political parties(full list will be on the page). Immediately, Rolph begins work on stabilizing California, and offers a peaceful union to Arizona'(mods ples). Los Angeles is declared capital of the Federation. Rolph installs a military law, stating that every man or woman of age 20 or older must engage in military training every 6 months, to ensure the country has a defense when it is needed. The Minister of Defense, Jose-Rico Jones, proposes the construction of 3 forts along the borders of the Federation. This is passed and the construction of these forts begins. Fort Zancudo(the southern one, near Route 66) finishes construction this year and is armed. Trade is offered to Oregon, Texas and Washington. The independence of Texas, Michigan, Virginia and New York is recognized by James Rolph, who states that they do not differ from the Federation in their goals. Construction of the navy begins. 'We launch an invasion of Oregon, to bring it into the stronger Californian sphere and make the state prosper, but secretly also to counter possible Washington influence/expansion. The war effort goes less good than planned, but we can still speak of success, mainly due to a particular discovery. While fighting Oregon, we encounter socialist militias, some of which are noticed to have gear from Washington, and some reports even describe flags of Washington on their clothes. This information is kept secret to anyone but the government, who see it as proof of Washington influencing socialist groups. ' **'''Washington Diplomacy: '''While we can accept the offer belonging to the Californian people, we will do it under the condition that former President Martin and his capitalist lackeys are returned to the government of Washington, whom are long overdue for an execution for their crimes against the people of Washington state. **(RNG USED, RESULT:1.) Arizona rejects.' **'Californian Dip: Martin is apprehended by the Californian police, but not yet sent to Washington. We will sent him to Washington, but on the condition that he will not be executed, and instead imprisoned. **'Washington Diplomacy: '''While we are thankful for the securing of former President Martin, the nation cannot simply risk leaving him alive. **'Californian Dip: 'We can not send a man to his death to appease an extremist state. Thus, Martin is immediately released from captivity and given a Californian passport. **'Washington Diplomacy: 'We hereby condemn the invasion of Oregon, seeing this an act of aggression against a sovereign state. *'Independent State of Georgia: 'Many Communist and Socialist political parties are banned, and their members are arrested, however this is not done to National Socialist and Fascist political parties, in order to please the KKK and Radical politicians. Meanwhile President Richard Russell, Jr. makes attempts in order to bring the Independent State of Georgia from the Great Depression, production of food rises a bit. We ask for a non agression pact with Alabama (RNG or Mod Response). Military is improved as more people are recruited. **'Michigan: offers refuge to any who are fleeing from the Fascists in Georgia. *'Great Alaskan Republic': Alaska becomes a hub for rural, conservative men fleeing the chaos of the mainland. Militias patrolling some towns begin to lead a witchunt, which claims a few lives and ruins the reputations of others. George Alexander Parks wins the election, keeping his seat as now president of Alaska. Oil, found throught alaska, and gold, found near the yukon, as well as consumer goods and furs continue to make the bulk of the nations economic exports. Contact with the mainland is remade, offering trade to washington and california. **'Washington Diplomacy: '''Washington state hereby accepts the offer, despite your capitalistic tendencies and hostile relationship with the USSR. **'Californian Dip: Accepted. *'Allied States of America i'mproves it's military and economy. The nations sees the establishment of a federal government, with a Constitution being drafted. An organized Military is formed, with 55,000 men and roughly 60 tanks. State Militias are slowly absorbed into the ASA Army. An Estimated 500,000 men are fit for military service, with another 100,000 reaching military age each year. The Navy is expanded to defend the Coast of the ASA. The Airforce takes a backseat to Naval and Army development. President Roosevelt passes several reforms in order to limit the effects of the depression. the Office of Price Administration is given the power to freeze price of industrial goods, agricultural goods, and housing. While unpopular with the Progressive Party, the OPA is effective at reducing inflation/deflation. Roosevelt also passes the Working Men's Act, forcing those over 18 who have no job or aren't in school to join the military. Roosevelt also promises to expand the nations industrial sector in order to create more jobs for the people of the nation. To create temporary jobs, Roosevelt begins construction programs to develop the cities of Albany and Buffalo. '''We request a merge with New Jersey to protect them from the threat of Pennsylvania. (MOD NEEDED). We also offer an alliance to Ohio, seeing them as the best way to preemptively stop Michigan or Pennsylvania's expansion. **'Michigan wants nothing but good relations with New York, and will aid against Pennsylvania.' **'Indent your diplomacy ffs, also You wouldn' know about the purpose of the alliance.' **'RNG Result 2: New Jersey Accepts' **'Pennysvania diplomacy:' The governor of PA tells New York and Ohio the state of PA is in no move to expand. PA is more focused on rebuiling itself internally, and finding a way to fit into the international economy. In no way the state is in any move to launch any military action, and will burn precious artifacts of the former United States if military action istakenupon them. *'Commonwealth of Virginia: '''With the Dust Bowl beginning to hit home, we ask for trade agreements with any ciuntry willing to sell us food. We also ask Alaska for a trade agreement, hoping to buy water. We improve our Economy. We ask West Virginia for a peaceful merger, and prepare our military for invasion if they don't agree. We also have a proposal to divide West Virginia into seven districts, making there twenty districts in the Commonwealth. We improve our military. We continue to debate how Arlington National Cemetary will be used by our government, which has broken off from the United States. We make a law which restricts the government from creating prohibition, ending prohibition in Virginia, and many people in other states come to Virginia to be able to drink. Within the military, we focus on the navy, as we have good relations with North Carolina and are stronger than our other border countries. **West Virginia Rejects *'Free State of Louisiana: The state begins taking heavy priority of food and shelter of white families, and the government believes building many boarding halls would help so it is done. After independance we make both French and English our official languages. The gendarmarie is raised to keep stability but the military is generally in shambles. We begin focusing on making the economy rebound, and mercantaile-esque system is developed to ensure the Louisiana exports more than it imports. Prohibition is strickly repealed. **'''Dip: '''We offer a union with Mississippi (request Arkansas is Mississippi declines; if either accept we become the Mississippi Confederation). We offer trade to '''Texas, as well as maritime trade with New York and Virginia. We use our Francophonic nature to expand ties and offer trade to France and Belgium. **'ASA/New York Accepts' **'RNG Used for all of the Following' **'France accepts (4)' **'Belguim Rejects (3)' **'Mississippi has a player' **'Arkansas (6): Accepts' *'Alabama:' The government begins to work on unifying the State Defense Forces with the Army National Guard. Ther Racism is still an issue, but the government continues the Jim Crow Laws, although they manage to obtain equal conditions for both blacks and whites in the cities. The nation begins to industrialize. Military bases are put under construction around the nation. The Air National Guard begins to militarize from the observation base it was previously to a combat role. **'Alabama Dip: We propose unifying with Mississippi to strengthen our defense, as well as share our similar culture and brotherhood.' **'Mississippi has a player' **'Yep, Found that out now!' *'Mississippi:' The government of Mississippi invests heavily into the development of the state's infrastructure, seeking to increase the transport sector of the infrastructure to regional standards, as well as increase education spending. However, the defense budget is cut to accommodate this development, angering some politicians, but pleasing the populace who had long felt forgotten by their government. The general poverty in Mississippi is such that the government in Jackson looks to quickly industrialize the state to better compete with the more literate and wealthier states bordering them. To that end, thousands of teachers are hired from outside of Mississippi to assist within the education effort, while many industrialists from the north are invited to come to Mississippi to assist with providing jobs. Those businesses which chose to stay in Mississippi are grant tax breaks and lower interest rates on loans as a reward for helping the state industrialize. Racial pressures continue to rise as the black population continues to suffer as lynchings, white mob attacks, and general discrimination force many blacks into hiding to avoid beatings, rapes, and murders at the hands of the white population. To protect themselves from white lynch mobs and the Ku Klan Klan, many African Americans form militia groups, which train in the swamps in the dead of night to protect their families and businesses. Because of the general danger posed against their families, many black husbands and fathers also bring their wives and children along to teach them how to use firearms and repair equip in the event that they are forced to fend for themselves if the KKK kills the father or husband in the family. *'Pennsyvannia' expands its Military and Economy. The Socialist revolts are gettinworse, with Socialists taking Philadelphia and continuing to to spread throughout the stat. *'Carolinian Republic: '''President John C. B. Ehringhaus looks forward to prosperous relations between our country and the Commonwealth of Virginia, and supports their endeavours in trying to unite their nation with West Virginia. The President continues to improve the economy and try to find ways to work against the Great Depression. He also tries to equip the army with the up to date equipment he has access to. 1935 '''The Refugee situation worsens as many flee to Texas, California, and Illinois on the infamous Route 66. Many of the people in these areas begin to call for an adoption of Nativist policies to keep the immigrants out of jobs. The Term “Okies” begins to refer to the refugees from the midwest, and Xenophobic principals begins to take hold in many states. The Dustbowl continues to ruin the economies of the midwest. (-5 for California, Texas or Illiniois military action in the midwest) (-10 for military expansion in the midwest for every state)' An industrial fire in Albany destroys a few factories. Pennsylvania, seeing ASA expansion as a threat, seeks to contain the nation. 'Many high ranking politicians call for an invasion of Delaware to prevent ASA expansion south. (Player Choice)' Japan Attacks Former American territories in the Pacfic Military Turn for NPCs Don't know how or why, but my warning regarding peaceful unions was removed. Peaceful unions will be limited from here on out. *'Ohio Federation '''declares independence as a federal republic. Surrounded by chaos in Michigan and nations the same size as Ohio; we declare our goal to unify the Union through all means possible. We change our flag to have all grey stars and stripes, representing the fragmentation of the Republic. While the rest of the former states in disagreement, Ohio slowly improves the economy and begin to form a national military based off the former Ohio National Guard and Militias. As our military grows as well as our economy, '''we declare war against Michigan as a pre-emptive strike, seeing as they wish to unite the Great Lakes Region. We call on Illinois, Indiana, and all of our other allies to join the coalition against Michigan and join this war. ' *'the republic of Illonois' declares it will assist their allies in this war, and opens up a new front. 15,000 troops are sent. *'Jesud Christ, calm your tits. I can don't that at all. You're all too strong for me to fight alone. I also want to point out my idea for a Federal States of America this time, not a GLU. So, I will surrender on the condition that you all just leave me alone, and I leave you alone. Deal, guys?' *'Michigan '''would like to seek a peaceful solution. *In '''Iowa', the economic situation continues to worsen as the Dust Bowl continues to take effect. South Dakota is unified with the nation, bringing the population to around 3 million. Premier Thomas successfully deflects popular anger from the Socialist government against the previous American government, which, he argues, caused the disaster through its overexploitation of farmers. Many of lock to join a new paramilitary Revolutionary Guard, which numbers around 50,000. the government uses popular anger to nationalize the assets of thousands of the largest companies, and welfare benefits rise drastically. Towards the end of the year, Montanan farmers shoot several Iowan refugees, in what becomes known as the Lincoln Massacre. Popular anger explodes, and local militias launch an unsanctioned invasion of Montana. The government decides to back them, and mobilizes the regular army and the disorganized Republican Guard to invade Montana (through the recently unified South Dakotan border). The unemployed and destitute seize the opportunity of the war to gain a living wage, and army numbers soar. The relatively unaffected farmland of Montana is seen as a possibility for national salvation. At the same time, Iowa requests union with the defenceless nation of North Dakota, offering the carrot of defence and protection, as well as funding to deflect the Dust Bowl, combined with the implicit threat of military action. **North Dakota: Rejects (7) *'Washington: '''The People's Republic of Washington continues to invest on various projects, and the repurposing of the factories to military production. We continue to send troops to fight California as they continue to push further into Oregon. Meanwhile, the Washington Politburo decides to pass some new legislation regarding the construction of roads across the nation, and the increase in military spending on the recent budget. We begin to implement various public education programs across the nation, in order to provide more jobs, and increase literacy across Washington. Meanwhile, continued heavy losses by the WPA force the WPA Army Command to implement better training amongst our forces, and as a result, we begin to focus, as part of the military spending increase, on intense training for our military, and we do this in order to provide a better defense initiative against potential threats to the country. However, as part of the spending, conscription is officially permitted into our forces, as anyone between the ages of 18 and 21 is to join the military, in order to swell its numbers, effective as of April 19, 1935. As a result, this increases our troop numbers from 20,000 to 40,000 by the end of the year. This increase in troop numbers effectively causes our government to deploy more troops to the Oregon War, from the original 5,000 to 25,000. This means about 20,000 additional troops. **'Californian Dip: We scold Washington for their hypocrisy, revealing to the entire former US that Washington had been funding extremist militia's in Oregon, with the goal of taking over the state later. **'Washington Diplomacy: '''And under what basis or evidence can you prove that? If you are unable to prove it, just claiming it alone means nothing. **'Californian Dip: 'We have proposed a treaty. **'Washington Diplomacy: As of this day, the war is over, now thanks to the signing of the Treaty of Salem. *'Republic of Illinois:' With the growing number of refugees from the Midwest, several laws are implemented to regulate this. The most prominent of these is the so called 'drafting law'. Under this laws, Illinois will grant citizenship to any imagrents, as long as all elegable imagrents members sevrve in the military for 3 years. The people who are not elegable will be provided jobs that are not taken by citizens, and children will be provided with education. War is declareed on Wisconsin. 20,000 troops are sent up, mostly near lake Michagan, attempting to take the most populated areas. Meanwhile, We request Peaceful union with Kentuky and Missori saying that such a union would be beneficial to all nations involved **ALTERED RNG USED. 1-3 for Yes. **Kentucky (4) Rejects **Missouri (7) rejects **'Michigan '''requests an alliance with Wiseconsion so that the two nations might work together to defeat Illinois and Ohio. *'Union of the South: We increase our military from 41,000 to 45,000, by employing immigrants in our armies. We ask for a merger with Arizona in order to strengthen both our nations. '(MOD RESPONSE) '''We move immigrants to better jobs, as well as putting restrictions on risky business practices in order to get out of the Great Depression. **Alabama has a player **Shoot, meant to say Arizona. **Arizona accepts (Altered RNG used, 1-3 Yes, 3) *'Indiana: Indiana continues to builds up its military. More roads are also built. Plans for a better highway system begins to be planned. President Paul V. McNutt aids Ohio in their invasion with military support. *'Confederation of the Western Mississippi: '''After the union with Arkansas measures are taken to deal with the Dust Bowl. The government creates the Administration of Public Works which begins highering the young and unemployed to work in public service, mainly conservationist measures, such as building a greenbelt in Northern Arkansas to contain soil erosion and creating more effective irrigation ditches is blighted areas. The Administration for Private Skills is also formed, with the plan of teaching workers; the Administraion opens several small factories and workshops in major cities and begins highering the unemployed, with a slight preferance towards women, to gain experience working technical jobs while making a product that can be sold. Another policy is implemented, which would teach refugees from Dust Bowl-afflicted states French for a very small fee, which would help in international cooperation and unity between the French speaking Louisianians and the the purely-English Arkansites. The economy is thus expanded. Meanwhile the harbors of New Orleans are are renovated to increase traffic. The military is reorganized and only slightly mobalized, standing at about 15,000 soldiers. Debate rages in the government as to how the executive branch should be run, and some propose a traditional presidency and others propose a some sort of council, but for now the head of state is the governor of Louisiana and the head of government is the governor of Arkansas. Another is bill is hotly debated, as the taxation of religious insitutions is proposed to raise revenue for the state. *'Californian Federation: Military and economy. The former governor of California, James Rolph, becomes president. The government is led by the CPC(Conservative Party of California). Every month, a National Meeting is held between the political parties(full list will be on the page). '''We offer peaceful union to Nevada(mod response) Immediately, Rolph begins work on stabilizing California. Los Angeles is declared capital of the Federation. Rolph installs a military law, stating that every man or woman of age 20 or older must engage in military training every 6 months, to ensure the country has a defense when it is needed. The Minister of Defense, Jose-Rico Jones, proposes the construction of 3 forts along the borders of the Federation. This is passed and the construction of these forts begins. Fort Zancudo(the southern one, near Route 66) finishes construction this year and is armed. Trade is offered to Oregon, Texas and Washington. The independence of Texas, Michigan, Virginia and New York is recognized by James Rolph, who states that they do not differ from the Federation in their goals. Construction of the navy begins. We launch an invasion of Oregon, to bring it into the stronger Californian sphere and make the state prosper, but secretly also to counter possible Washington influence/expansion. The war effort goes less good than planned, but we can still speak of success, mainly due to a particular discovery. While fighting Oregon, we encounter socialist militias, some of which are noticed to have gear from Washington, and some reports even describe flags of Washington on their clothes. This information is kept secret to anyone but the government, who see it as proof of Washington influencing socialist groups. With the revelation of this information to the entire former US, we offer peace to Oregon, but until they accept an additional 25,000 men are sent into the state, mainly to combat the Washington extremists. '''Seeing the flow of immigrants from Route 66, '''a large debate breaks loose on what to do with the immigrants. While especially the Socialist and Communist parties demand that the immigrants are offered jobs and citizenship, the Fascist party demands they are sent back. All immigrants(except for a few, which manage to get through) are stopped from proceeding further into the state and, for the time being, are given temporary shelter and food until a solution is found. The Progressive party proposes a law stating that the immigrants must serve in the army for 5 years, after which they will receive a Californian passport. This law receives large support from some parties, but especially the Communist and the Fascist party are against this law, with the Communists demanding that they are given a passport unconditionally, and the Fascists demanding they are sent away entirely. A solution is still not found, but for now the immigrants receive shelter near the border. **'Michigan needs aid against Ohio and Illinois. ' **''''''Cali can't send aid that far. **'(ALTERED RNG USED, 1-3 YES) Nevada, knowing it can't defeat California in a war, accepts. (2)' *'Michigan '''faces a full scale invasion by Illinois and Ohio. Austien Hall attempts to mount a defense while at the same time seeking a diplomatic solution. 15,000 men are raised for the war effort, and hundreds of tanks are deployed for the war as well. Plans are laid for over 20,000 men to fight for Michigan. Aircraft are also deployed, along with our gunboats. We request that, if Ohio and Illinois do not seek a dipomatic solution, New York and Pennsylvania put aside their differences and aid us in keeping our hard won freedom. We request that Kentucky and Missouri enter the war against Illinois and Ohio, and we also ask the same of Minnesota. '(Mod Resposne) If this fails, and they don't enter the war, we are willing to surrender. ** RNG USED FOR THE FOLLOWING **Kentucky: Yes (10) **Missouri:Yes (4) **Minnesota: No (7) *'''Independent State of Georgia: Elections are held and incumbent President Richard Russell, Jr. wins it for a second term. We ask our neighbours (Alabama, South Carolina, Florida and Tennessee) for a Non-Attack Pact. Meanwhile we focus on our military, with many soldiers being recruited, mostly for the army and air force, but recruits in the navy and marines rise. Navy bases are constructed in Savannah and Brunswick, where patrol boats are constructed in the dry dock, and several warships are ordered to be constructed, therefore marine recruits train in camps nearby Brunswick and Savannah. Farming stabilizes the economy, slowly bringing Georgia out of the Great Depression. Education is improved. Although Georgia is mostly Conservative, Fascist movements slowly rise, but this is barely noticable. *'Commonwealth of Virginia: '''We continue to trade with the Carolinian Republic, and ask them for a defensive alliance. We improve our military, now focusing on building bombers (we did recover some aircraft from our military bases. '''We invade West Virginia. '''This idea was led by President Swanson, who wasn't polling well in advance of the upcoming election. He believed that if he could conquer West Virginia, he would be well liked. While we attack Northeastern Virginia, as it's east of the Appalachian mountains, we also use our good navy (thanks to the naval bases in Norfolk, Yorktown, Dahlgren, and Quantico) to send soldiers up the New River, into the Kanawha River, in order to navigate through the Appalachians and get to Charleston more easily. This is important because West Virginia does not have much of a navy as it is landlocked. We improve our infrastructure, focusing on building a passenger airport in Mechanicsville in greater Richmond. We ask for any help possible in our invasion of West Virginia, especially from Kentucky or Ohio. **Kentucky Declines (3) *'Pennsyvania:' Military and Economy have improved. PA does not decide to invade Delaware, but rather to protect it from te ASA. PA Proposes a coltation alliance against the ASA, inviting Delaware, Maryland, West Virginia, and Virginia to join the coltation. PA also request a Union with Delaware and West Virginia, to help each other improve their economies and militaries. **'Virginia''' hopes to get good relations and trade with Pennsylvania, and even ask for their help in invading West Virginia for a united Virginia. PA alsosends troops to Kentucky to help take down the couruppted governments there. **Delware (RNG USED) declines (5) **West Virginia (RNG USED) accepts (4) *'Maryland: '''Economy and military built up. The construction of infrastructure is started, meaning there could be a construction in Baltimore. The Navy is also building the ships, gains could be important for Maryland. Also we accept the PA coltation alliance. The invest for exports is started and even there could be a project for a tower and bunker building, but it's still in talks. President of Maryland discusses about the project of the bunker and tower, surely isn't named and not completely announced. So far the civilians are good in the populations. *The '''Allied States of America' improve the military and economy. The industrial fire in albany proves to be a set back in reducing the effects of the depression, the fire does bring about new Factory regulations to lower the chances of said event from happening again. Those who lost jobs in the fire are placed into the military, which now stands at 80,000 men. An additional 4 light tanks and 3 heavy tanks are added to the army, bringing the total up to 65. The navy continues to grow as well, with 4 new light crusiers added to the navy. The governemnt also begins to build it's first destroyer. The Airforce sees some slight improvements. The OPA continues to be effective at reducing inflation and deflation. Factories in Albany are reconstructed, as new ones open in Buffalo, Trenton, New York and Newark. 6000 troops and light mortars are stationed on the ASA-Pennsylvania border, and gun boats are activated in Lake Erie 2 light crusiers and several gun boats are stationed off the coast of Deleware to deter their entry into the Anti ASA Coalition. *'Great Alaskan Republic': Militias and military located in the state, as well as a mass migration of Alaskans in the US army, forms the Alaskan Armed Forces, standing at 15,000 strong. However, the lack of armed forces is made up by gun owning civilians. Conservatives in the west coast who are fleeing socialism, and mexicans looking for opprotunity, begin to turn up in Alaska, craving for its natural resources. A fire occurs in the city of fairbanks, which provides many of the new immigrants with the job of rebuilding the town. *'Mississippi:' Mississippi continues to develop its infrastructure as the need to catch up with its neighbors industrially becomes more evident in the militarization of the region. Money, as limited as it may be, is poured into the education system to assist with the development of a new generation of education men and women who can continue to progress the industrialization taking place in Mississippi. However, this continues to cost the military as spending is cut to support the development of the state's industrialial resources and educational system. In the swamps and backwoods of the state under the cover of darkness, black men and women continue to train with weapons, radio equipment, medical supplies, and survival skills, to assist them in making it through the heavy persecution of their black population in Mississippi. With the federal government removed from the equation, many Mississippians have suggested reinstituting slavery, especially with the Ku Klux Klan gaining many seats in the Mississippian Senate. However, this only encourages many blacks to clandestinely take up arms against the government. Some black leaders in the state have even suggested "alternative" to the current state of affairs in Mississippi. 1936 North Dakota is on the verge of collapse due to a lack of a strong central government. Canada is frothing at the mouth. More events coming soon. *'Union of the South': We build our military from 45,000 to 48,000, as well as starting to build up a much stronger navy. We ask for California to join us (PLAYER RESPONSE), in order to form a "new Union of America". California will get extreme autonomy in this government, and the so-called "Californian Complex" will be a separate government that has to answer to the Austin government in times of crisis or war (but will still be a core part of the "Union of America"). This is all to form a new US, which is our reason for formation (however, we do not in any way claim the rest of the former US, as not to anger the ASA or Ohio). We move our many immigrants to jobs in the military or in low-level government jobs, hoping to get more productivity out of our growing 7,250,000 person population. **'If up wishes to have this argument on chat she may, but I see way to many issues with this to allow it. ~Edge' **'Can you perhaps state these arguments on the talk page? [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!]] (Free potatoes) 05:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) *'Iowa's' moderate Socialist government falls this year as outrage at the defeat in Montana (which annexed only one county) boils over. It is crushed in midterm elections by the far more radical Marxist-Leninist Party, which tacks even more leftwards, putting the nation's economy under "war communism" to deal with the ravages of the Dust Bowl. The government recruits thousands into "public labour" units, pushing down unemployment, and people rush to join the military for a promise of a warm meal and a bed. In order to prevent population losses, the government offsets immigration by taking in thousand sod Socialists and Communists fleeing less friendly states. The Iowan government publicly states its commitment to the freedom of the North Dakotans. it secretly sends a message to Socialist elements in North Dakota, suggesting that they request intervention by Iowa to end the chaos, and assist Iowa to restore order. Mod Response ** RNG result 2: Dakota secretly accepts. *'Alabama:' The government unifies the Army National Guard, remaining Army units, and the Air Army National Guard. The construction of military industry such as magazines, armories, and shipyards begin. The Coast Guard plans to expand to become a larger defensive naval force. We offer Tennessee a union, where the national capital would be moved to Knoxville, Nashville and Montgomery would remain our respective state capitals, and we would assure you equal rights. It would give you access to a port and waterway for shipping. (MOD response) ** Modified RNG result 3: Tennessee accepts *'Indiana:' Indiana continues to builds up its military. More roads are also built. Plans for a better highway system begins to be planned. President Paul V. McNutt continues to aid Ohio in their invasion with military support, and also sends military support to help both Ohio and Illinois against Kentucky and Missouri. **'The Illonois Republic' appreciates the help, but feels that it would be better for Indianna to launch invasions against Both Michagan And Kentuky, as this would lead to a nearly sure victory for the alliance. **'Indiana Diplomacy:' President Paul V. McNutt agrees, and launches a direct invasion of Michigan and Kentucky. *'The Republic If Illonois:'We attempt again to attack Wisconsin, rallying our troops for a second strike. Assault is also continued on Michagan, as we hope we can still make gains with the help of Indiana. However, instead of continuing to fight, we ask Missori for a truce, which will end the fighting on that front for both of us. This offer, we belive, will be beneficial to both sides involved. Meanwhile, we expand induestry throughout or nation, focusing on Chicago, and central Illonois. The flood of Midwestern refugee begins to slow, allowing money to be focused on other issues. **'Umm, wasn't your attack thrown back? Therefore, I should be able to counter attack this turn, or at least Wisconsin should. ' **'I think you're right Spar' *'Confederation of the Western Mississippi: '''Debate still rages in the government as to where the capital should be, but agreement is not made due to political and security issues, so the two centers of adminsitration are Baton Rouge and Little Rock. While this is done, legislation is passed to increase black voting power, by passing acts to make literacy tests more relevant and my allowing for a small amount of errors, as well as making the test more universally applied. The military is expanded to to 25,000 regular troops that and keep about 2,000 soldiers patrolling and gendarmarie. The Confederations expands the navy and after the formal incorporation of the US remnant fleet the government begins a policy of one new fully-modern battleship every year. The Confederation also invades '''Western Tennessee, with plans to occupy everything between the Mississipi and Heny and Wayne counties', the reason given is that the government claims Tenessee is a failed state that is not properly caring for its people. **'Diplomacy: '''An offer is sent to '''Tennessee' to capitulate the Western regions peacefull and the Confederation will give Tennessee 2/5ths of the income of these regions for 6 years. Aid in the form of supplies are sent up-river to aid the Ohioans and the Republic of Illinois in the Great Lakes War. *'Ohio Federation' declares independence as a federal republic. Surrounded by chaos in Michigan and nations the same size as Ohio; we declare our goal to unify the Union through all means possible. We change our flag to have all grey stars and stripes, representing the fragmentation of the Republic. While the rest of the former states in disagreement, Ohio tries to improve it's economy during these times of war. Michigan request that a truce be made before the war cause even more bloodshed. Footnotes #Did you know that humans actually have two feet? Category:Map Games Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes: The New Deal'''